The Enemy Of My Enemy Is My Lover
by spiritedghost
Summary: Damon, Rebekah and the gang must travel back to the year 1927, the place Chicago, IL. They will intentionally be altering past events to insure the survival of Mystic Falls in the present. Events as we know them will be forced to change, along the way new friendships and relationship will be forged. Some will die to insure the future will survive. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**The Enemy Of My Enemy Is My Lover**

By SpiritedGhost

Disclaimer & Synopsis:

I do not own The Vampire Diaries, I am just a fan who loves the idea and what has come before on the TV series. I do however love certain characters and believe certain pairs would work so much better. However as I have no idea what the producers and writers have in store for us, I have decided to take those characters out to play in a setting of my own design. This story will pair Damon and Rebekah in a setting that I am sure the writers would never think to take them. I love the concept of time travel. Thus Damon and Rebekah will be traveling back in time to the year 1927. The place Chicago, IL, from that point in time they will be trying to alter the current timeline. You will have to read the story to understand why. Yes instead of protecting this time line they are going to help create a new one. Almost all the characters we have come to know and love will be present, some will be traveling with them, and others will have to be persuaded to help them. I hope you come along for the ride; I would love to have you. I also would love feedback as well. Feel free to pick and be critical, feel free to make suggestions, I might surprise you incorporate some ideas of your own into the story. This story is already scripted; it just needs the dialog and action to make it come to life.

So please sit back and enjoy. This is an AU story. Although it will probably make reference to what is happening on the show in the present time. We will see how much of that I find relevant to the story.

***One last side note I want to thank ** 39** for her story which deals with Elena going back in time entitled, "**Time of Our Love**". It was her idea of time travel that got me started on this story. If you have the time give it a read, it is brilliantly done and she is funny as H.E.L.L..***

_What Has Gone Before:_

This story picks up at the end of season 4 episode 1 entitled, "_Growing Pains"_. For the sake of this story, events of the end of that show take a turn. Rebekah storms into the mansion she shares with her brother Klaus. She finds the 3 blood bags containing Elena's blood, packed up in a small suitcase on a table in the study. The confrontation between Klaus and Rebekah take place exactly as in the episode. It is important to note that tells him she loved him, not loves but loved. She is highly emotional, she is furious with him for leaving her behind and saving Caroline over her. She picks up a blood bag and throws it at a spot just over his head as it slams into the wall, the blood bag splits open and she picks up the remaining two with lightening speed. He tells her to put them down, she refuses, as he rushes at her with the speed that rivals that of thought she is already crushing the remaining two bags, he grips her by the throat and tells her she is no longer his sister, she is nothing. Before she can respond he snaps her neck and tosses her against the wall behind him. She slides down it bonelessly, her neck broken and for now she is immobile and will remain so until she heals.

The above events take place exactly as they did in the show. So I ask the reader to fill in the gaps, if the description above is not enough of a back story for you.

What is to follow is an alternate reality of what is happening on the show, from this point on, while I borrow the characters. The story is mine to tell. So I ask you to sit back and enjoy the story for the sake of the story.

I am in no way the owner of this series, I am a fan with perhaps an over active imagination and wish to borrow or take these characters out to play in a setting of my own making. The only thing I make claim to is this story it's designed to take the reader on a journey of my making. One in which I have no doubt the writers of this series would never take them in. So sit back and enjoy.

I am proud to bring you a little tale called:

**The Enemy of My enemy Is My Lover**

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**The Present: **_

Klaus rushes from the room and then is back in an instant holding one of the daggers dipped in the ashes of the white oak tree in his right hand. In his left hand he holds an identical suitcase to the one Rebekah had found just a few minutes before containing the bags of blood from before Elena was turned.

As he slowly makes his way over to where Rebekah lays in a broken heap on the floor, he knees down beside her. As he does he rests the suitcase on the floor beside her. His eyes are dark with the anger that is cursing through his body, as he looks down at the girl that he once loved and called sister. In his mind she is no longer his sister, she has become the enemy and enemies must be dealt with. There are no exceptions.

As angry as he is he can't bring himself to deal the final death stroke. He could reach into her chest and rip out her heart, thus ensuring that she could never cross him again. He could send her to her final death, but as he looks from her beautiful face to the dagger he holds in his right hand a plan formulates in his mind. He smiles and grips the front of her shirt at the neckline and jerks her up towards him so his lips are no more than four inches from his own. He knows she can hear him even if she can't move, so he begins to tell her, her fate. His voice is strangely devoid of the anger he is feeling.

"I know you can hear me Rebekah. You out of all of them should have been smart enough to know I always have a backup plan. While you destroyed those three blood bags, you should have known I had more. I had another case down in the cellar but we won't dwell on your stupidity. Rather I will just say, I have more than enough of the doppelganger blood to create my new family of hybrids. But you crossed me and that cannot be tolerated, and I loved you more than the others once upon a time so I won't send you to your final sleep. You might wish I had though. I am going to dagger you Rebekah. I am going to stab this dagger into your chest so it just scrapes against your heart. It will immobilize you and the pain of it brushing up against your heart with each breath you take will be worse than death. Know this you who were once my sister, no one will come for you. No one will know what I have done and you will not be able to lift a finger to save yourself. Goodbye Rebekah."

In the next instant the dagger slips effortlessly into her chest angled so it pierces her left lung as it continues its journey so the tip just brushes against her heart. The idea is not to put her into a death like state the idea is cause her as much pain as is inhumanly possible. Anyone who sees her like this would naturally think the best way to revive her is to pull out the dagger. He is counting on that. Klaus has had nearly 10 centuries to perfect his torture techniques. He inhales deeply breathing in her scent one last time. While he has renounced her he still wants to remember his sister as the one family member he held in his heart above all others. While he can't bring himself to deliver the final death blow he knows who will. Satisfied with his final revenge on her he leans into her and whispers into her right ear, "I can only hope Bekah that it is your blue eyed lover that comes and finds you. I hope when he removes the dagger he realizes as your body turns lifeless the he is the one who did the final act of killing you. Don't you think that would be justice?" Then without any outward sign of remorse towards the one person he always thought he could count on he stands retrieving his suitcase which contains the last of the blood from the doppelganger.

The last sound she hears as she lays still as death in unbearable pain is that of the front door closing. Tears are falling from her eyes from the pain. She inhales and screams out in pain as the blade slides along the side of her heart. Her eyes squeezed shut as tears of pain slide along her cheeks. Her thoughts are on him, only him, always him. His godlike face, his sculpted body and the eyes that always seem to be able see into her soul.

It is believed, falsely that vampires don't breath. They do. Blood, even borrowed blood must be oxygenated or it dies and dead blood would not supply the vampire with the life force they need to live a vibrant life. It is just that when they do breath it is so shallow that no one would be able to detect it. Plus if one wants to talk they need breathe, a simple act that we humans take for granted every moment of our lives. Inside her mind she continues to scream in pain. She prays for death to take her, anything but this unimaginable pain that she is experiencing. As her mind slowly begins to shut down from the pain she thinks of him, Her blue eyed dark haired lover the only person in this whole stinking town of Mystic Falls that had ever shown her a shred of affection. While he may be an ass and has no real idea how to show her the love she knows he has for her, he is her ass. In her fevered mind he comes for her. He saves her from her fate. She can see his beautifully handsome face and crystal blue eyes peering into her hazel green eyes and she smiles. Then the pain kicks in as she feels the blade scrape against her heart once more and she again prays for death.

Through it all the mansion is silent. There is no one there to save her and he is nothing more than a silent dream. In the dream he is holding her gently their bodies glistening with perspiration from a passionate bout of love making. In the dream he says something and they laugh. It is then that the pain kicks in on a level that sets her mind and body on file. Her mouth opens in a silent scream her back arches and the blade nicks her heart. A breathless name followed by a single word emerges from her mouth, "Damon, help." It is at that moment that she blacks out. For now the pain is gone. For now she sleeps like one truly dead, the only sign of life are the constant stream of tears that fall under closed lids.

_Across Town The Next Night:_

While Stefan, Elena, Jeremy, Bonny, Caroline, Tyler & Matt are lighting Japanese lanterns to commemorate those they have lost and setting them free to ascend into the night sky. At that same moment Damon is kneeling over Alaric's grave. Telling him how sorry he is that his best friend is gone. He is talking to his friend as he drinks from a bottle of Jack Daniels. Tears travel down his cheeks as he talks. Damon has never felt more alone, it is in this moment of misery he releases the last hope of ever being anything but a friend to Elena Gilbert. It is a road he knows he must take and all of a sudden the face of certain blonde, green eyed Original floods his mind's eye and starts to feel a single thread of hope. He has just made a choice that he truly hopes does not come back to shatter what is left of his already shattered heart.

Unknown to Damon Alaric's ghost, or spirit if you will, is standing next to him placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. As Damon starts to leave he sets the half empty bottle on his departed friend's tombstone and takes one final look at his best friend's final resting place.

As he stands wishing his best friend was alive on some level he deep in his subconscious mind he can hear Ric say, "I miss you to buddy, but you're not as alone as you think. There is a blonde haired, green eyed woman who needs you. So why are you standing around here feeling sorry for yourself. Go save the girl, it's what you do best."

Even though Damon can't hear him he turns and starts to walk in the direction of the Mikaelson Mansion. He has no conscious idea why he heads there but something inside him spurs him on.

At that precise moment a single thread of consciousness returns to Rebekah and she calls out his name. The pain she experiences is over whelming; this pain has been her constant companion in the last day. Never letting up except for the couple of times she has passed out. Her body has not moved from the spot Klaus left her in. Her complexion is ashen and she is covered in perspiration. The tip of the dagger has pierced her heart. Not enough to paralyze and simulate death but enough to prevent her from moving. Her mind has all but shut down except for his face and her never ending silent screams of agony. In her more lucid moments she is screaming out his name. She needs Damon.

Damon's head jerks upward at that exact moment; it is almost as though he hears her. He has no idea what he is doing he just knows he needs to get to the mansion. He knows something terrible has happened and he needs to be there, now.

Without a conscious thought he runs at top speed and appears before the dark Mansion,not a single light can seen through its many windows. Not letting it deter him he tries the front door, it's locked. He shoves against it with his right shoulder and the door splinters before him. He moves into the foyer and listens for a moment and swears he can hear Rebekah crying out to him and she sounds like she is in agony.

He moves quickly through the house and ends up in the study. His eyes widen as he takes in the sight. The first thing he notices is a suitcase open on the desk. He can smell the dried blood and he knows it belongs to Elena. He reaches out with his enhanced vision to make up for the lack of light. And see's her, Rebekah is lying motionless on the floor by the far wall, her neck is bent at an unnatural angle. He is beside her in a flash.

His eyes drink in the sight and he is instantly furious. Her face is ashen he can see the blood on her blouse, just a little below where her heart is and he see's wetness on her cheeks. Her eyes are squeezed shut as if she is in agony. He kneels down before her and reaches out to cup her cheek in his hand. Her eyes flutter open and she focuses on the face of her would be lover. She smiles and whispers in a voice racked with pain, "You came." Then her eyes roll up and she passes out once more.

"How could I not," he asks her unconscious form. His eyes reluctantly scan her body for damage. He already knows her neck is broken. He looks at the place on her blouse where the blood appears to still be fresh and then see's the metal of the dagger sticking out of her chest. He whispers as he starts to pinch the exposed blade so he can remove it and restore her.

So absorbed in his task he doesn't notice when her eyes open and go wide as she realizes what he is about to do. Her right hand weakly reaches up and grips his wrist and she whispers in a voice so filled with pain that it breaks his heart, "No. You'll kill me."

Immediately he releases the shaft of the dagger and says in a soft caring voice, "No Bekah, I am going to save you. I would never hurt you, green eyes. I just need to pull it out."

With what little strength she has left she tries to tell him why he can't remove it, "Noooo Ba bbbbbarbbbeddd. I'll di –die. I I I thinkkkk itt's in myyyyy hearrrtt. Damonnnnnn, please."

"No you are not dying on me, Bekah, you hear me you're not dying. Stay with me baby, please, stay with me." His own voice sounding foreign to his ears as he speaks in tones that reflect the love he has for her. A love he has felt for a long time but denied. He watches helplessly as she tries to tell him she loves him.

He leans in and kisses her soft lips and whispers, "Just stay with me Bekah, I know who to call for help."

He pulls out his cell phone and dials the number of his favorite doctor; it rings once and is answered with, "What can I do for you Damon?"

Not being one for small talk he says in an urgent voice, "Meredith, I need you and your surgical kit at the Mikaelson Mansion, there has been an accident." He gives her just the information she needs and after hearing the urgency in his voice she agrees to come. "Oh and Damon don't move her. I'm on my way."

Every fiber in his being is struggling against the desire to hold her and offer her physical comfort. Instead he just talks to her with affection he has never even shown to Elena. He tells her she can't die on him. He has made his choice and he has chosen her. He has tears streaming down his cheeks as he strokes her face affectionately. He leans forward once more and brushes his lips across hers and whispers in her ear, "I love you, Rebekah. You can't die; there are so many places I want to show you."

It is at that moment that Meredith comes through the broken front door and says in a cheeky voice, "I see you decided to help with the redecoration," it is at the moment she sees the blood stained wall and Rebekah slumped against the wall. All playfulness leaves her voice as she adopts her authoritative doctor's voice.

"Damon, move!" He gets out of her way immediately as she takes his place and begins to examine the Original. Seeing the hilt of the blade she moves the blouse out of the way so she can examine the entry wound. At the contact Rebekah weakly cries out.

Damon is at her side immediately and takes her hand gently in his rubbing soothing circles on the back of her hand. The gesture is not lost on Meredith.

Then her attention returns to the point of entry and she feels along the exposed blade. "It's serrated."

"Is that a problem," he asks never taking his eyes off the woman who holds his heart.

"I am going to have to operate to remove it without causing her further damage; the question is why should I help her? She killed Elena. She and her brother are nothing but trouble and if I recall she tortured and almost killed you. So Damon, why should I help her?"

"Meredith, please, you're a doctor. It's what you do you don't judge you just help people."

"She isn't people Damon she is a cold blooded killer. So again I ask, why should I help her?"

"Because you're my friend."

"Not good enough, Damon."

"Because, I love her."

"That has to be the single stupidest reason I have ever heard," she looks at the pain radiating through Damon's eyes and gives in. "Fine, I'll save your girlfriend but there are two conditions."

He answers immediately, "Anything, just save her."

"From this moment on you are responsible for her actions and you owe me."

"Absolutely, I owe you anything within my power to grant."

Meredith smiles at him and looks at Rebekah saying, "Sweetie, this is going to hurt a lot, but you are going to be fine. I can give you something to keep you out or for the pain. I have to use vervain a lot of it to keep your skin from healing as I operate on you to remove the dagger. Do you understand?"

A soft somewhat painful smile graces Rebekah's lips as she tries to speak but only a painful moan escapes her.

Meredith pats her hand and moves back opening her bag to remove what she needs as she speaks, "Damon I need you to gently lay her down on the table behind me and try not to jostle her any more then you need to. I won't know the extent of the damage to her heart till I open her up. I'm sorry but this is going to cause her a lot of pain. I can and will give her something for the pain but I don't know how much that will help with the vervain."

Damon moves silently his lips set in a thin line as he picks up the girl he has just come to realize he loves and moves her as if she was made of glass. He is speaking softly to her constantly as he see's her face contort in pain he is now causing and it sickens him. Slowly he set's her down and kisses her softly as he hears Meredith coming up behind him.

"You can hold her hand if you want, she might like that," she says as she nudges him out of her way.

She tenderly strokes her patient's hair and tells her it's time. She injects Rebekah with enough sedative to put down a horse and silently prays it's enough. Next she pours a generous amount of liquid vervain on the point of entry. The skin sizzles upon contact, Rebekahs back arches as she screams and then passes out. Damon looks as if he is going to kill something as he takes her hand and strokes it.

30 minutes later, Meredith removes the blade from the incision she has made and uses surgical glue to pull the skin back together. She knows Rebekah will heal without scarring, it is one of the perks of being a vampire and she is of course an Original. However until the vervain is out of her system she is going to be weak as a kitten and she won't be healing too quickly.

"Rebekah, sweetie," she says softly in a caring and somewhat affectionate voice, "you're going to be fine, but now you need to rest and try not to move around too much, until the vervain leaves your system your still going to be in pain. Short of knocking you out there is really nothing I can give you for the pain."

"Thank you for saving me, Dr. Fells," she says in a weak voice.

In a gesture of good will, Meredith takes her hand and gives it a soft squeeze. "You're welcome. Just try not to make me regret saving you, you have Damon to thank for this if he hadn't called me and had he tried to remove the dagger it would have ripped your heart open."

"Damon, take care of her, she should be fine by tomorrow. I'll stop by and check on her on my way to work."

"Mer, thank you. I think I'll take her with me though. I don't want her here. I want her were I know she's safe."

"Yeah, you do that Salvatore, you have no idea how lucky you are you're my friend, otherwise doctor or no, I would have let her die."

There are no words that issue from Damon's lips as he listens to his friend he just for once nods and say's nothing. As she takes her leave, he moves to Rebekah immediately stroking her face, as he smiles and breathes a sigh of relief. "You scared me Bekah. I thought I was going to lose you."

"Th thank you, Damon," she had whispered the words as she looked at him. She was so weak. He knew she needed blood and as if to confirm it she said one word, "Blood."

Without a thought of what he was doing he bit into his left wrist and held it to her lips. It wasn't fresh human blood but it would do. She latched onto his arm and started to drink deep, she needed the blood to heal. As her strength grew his waned, with each swallow of his delicious blood, he weakened while she healed and gained strength. She tried to pull away and he held his wrist to her mouth and commanded her to drink.

When she felt she had taken enough she detached her fangs from his wrist and pulled his head down so his mouth was against her neck. "Drink," she commanded him. Without a thought his face changed the veins around his eyes darkened as his fangs grew and he gently slipped them into her juggler vein and drank deeply. He felt stronger with each swallow and with each swallow he felt her inside his mind.

Taking one more mouthful he swallowed and eased his fangs from her neck. His breathing was ragged. He could feel her, it felt like he was drowning in her and he felt something else. He felt an overwhelming emotion that was directed to him and only him. He felt her love for him and he smiled. Not a Damon smirk but an actual smile he was happy.

She looked into his eyes affectionately and held onto him. She felt him inside her. She tried to talk.

He held a finger to her lips and said, "Rest Bekah just let me hold you, gather your strength and when you're ready tell me what happened, right now you're safe, and I've got you."

A smile graced her lips before exhaustion over her ordeal overtook her and she slept. Feeling safe, wanted, loved, mostly she felt loved and she was happy.

**Next up - Chapter 2:**

_A little thing I like to call…._

_**Road Trip Bound:**_

_**Or**_

_**Chicago Here We Come Again:**_

**Preview:**

6 hours and 30 minutes found Damon singing and humming along to **t.A.T.u.'s**_** - Not Gonna Get Us**_. He was keeping in time with the beat by tapping the steering wheel with his finger tips. He had the radio low so as not to disturb his traveling companion. She had been asleep since he put her in the car roughly six and a half hours ago. He was smiling as he kept up with the song. Casting a glance to the left he saw her sleeping in the passenger seat. She had a contented smile on her face, something he had not seen in a long time. As his head started to move to the beat and he cast his eyes back on the road she awoke.

As her eyes focused she felt a momentary panic as she had no idea where she was, then his scent hit her senses like a runaway freight train and she immediately relaxed. She made no move to let him know she was away as she watched his profile, she was smiling and then she blew it. She giggled.

Damon immediately forgot the song he was listening to and turned his attention to her. His eyes went to hers and his left hand sought out her right as he spoke he was giving her a full on Damon smile he was so happy she was awake. "Hey green eyes," he said softly his voice thick with affection, "how long have you been awake?"

All she could do was giggle at what she had just witnessed.

"Yeah, laugh it up Blonde and I will drop you at the side of the road and let you run home."

In response she laughed harder and just squeezed his hand. When she finally got her laughter under control he turned his full attention on her and crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue on the right side of his mouth.

It had the desired effect she erupted in peals of laughter and had tried to hide her mouth behind her hands but he refused to release her right hand so she had to settle for using her left and. He was staring at her and mimicked him to a tee and decided to cross her eyes as well.

Damon slammed on the breaks and pulled over to the side of the road. He couldn't stop laughing at her playful antics. True he started it but damn she was good, the beauty of this girl was she could and would give as good as she got. She was his breath of spring air. She was his lifeline to a life he thought he could never achieve. She not only taught him how to love she saved him from an eternity of endless loneliness. Damon Salvatore was in love.

When he finally stopped laughing she turned serious on him and said in a very small voice filled with love and wonder, "Thank you, Damon."

"For," he asked?

"You probably saved my life."

"Yeah about that, I didn't really have a choice did I?"

"I don't understand," she replied afraid that when she heard him say he loved her it was part of her pain wracked minds nightmare.

"Beks I love you. How could I not save you?"

Tears filled her eyes and she leaped into his lap kissing him all over his face whispering over and over again, "I love you. I love you. I love you."

He gripped the hair at the nape of her neck and and pulled her face back so he could attack her lips with his own. He ran his tongue along her lips seeking entrance and opened to him without any hesitation. His hands tangled up in her long blonde hair as he tasted the inside of mouth. His tongue dueling with hers for dominance in the end he settled for a draw and just started to kiss her gently pouring all his emotions into the kiss. When she broke away from his swollen lips she touched her own in wonder.

"Baby, we should get going before I take you right here."

She nodded her head up down she liked the idea as she said still breathless from the kiss, "Okay….here is good. I can do here." She tried to reach for him and he smirked at her.

_**TO BE CONTINUED:**_

So Kiddies what do you think? Something you might wish to continue? Chapter 2 is complete, this was a tease. (grins) Please be kind and review. I really would like to hear your thoughts.

**Synopsis:**

On another note it might interest you to know this story deals with time travel and creating alternate timelines. In this story Klaus is more of a threat because of what he has planned in the coming future. He will create more Hybrids if he has the chance. Damon and Rebekah will have to travel in time to the year 1927 to slowly correct the time line of 2012. For those of you familiar with what the film industry has dubbed the, "Butterfly Effect" you know that anything you do in the past can and will affect the present. It is up to the Mystic Falls gang led by Damon and Rebekah to decide what they need to change to prevent the future that will happen if they don't stop it. In this our present Klaus is a sadistic almost invincible killing machine. For the sake of this story he is insane.

This story will in part reflect what is happening in the TV series, but just slightly. I guess the question is if you could go back in time to prevent certain events from playing out in the future or for us the present, which time period would you target?

Time is tricky and malleable, I plan to mold it, shape it to achieve a desired outcome. I hope you decide to stick around for the ride, because it is going to get bumpy. Mostly it is going to be filled with fun, twists and turns.

Oh and did I mention Rebekah and Damon will be having a lot of M rated SEX?

Again please review and tell me what you like or don't like, if you have an idea I am happy to consider it. Thank you for reading and until next we meet.

I am Ghost!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

_A little thing I like to call…._

_**Road Trip Bound:**_

_**Or**_

_**Chicago Here We Come Again For The First Time:**_

6 hours and 30 minutes found Damon singing and humming along to **She Wants Revenge – **_**Up In Flames**_. He was keeping in time with the beat by tapping the steering wheel with his finger tips. He had the radio low so as not to disturb his traveling companion. She had been asleep since he put her in the car roughly six and a half hours ago. He was smiling as he kept up with the song. Casting a glance to the left he saw her sleeping in the passenger seat. She had a contented smile on her face, something he had not seen in a long time. As his head started to move to the beat and he cast his eyes back on the road as she awoke.

As her eyes focused she felt a momentary panic as she had no idea where she was, then his scent hit her senses like a runaway freight train and she immediately relaxed. She made no move to let him know she was away as she watched his profile, she was smiling and then she blew it. She giggled.

Damon immediately forgot the song he was listening to and turned his attention to her. His eyes went to hers and his left hand sought out her right as he spoke he was giving her a full on Damon smile he was so happy she was awake. "Hey green eyes," he said softly his voice thick with affection, "how long have you been awake?"

All she could do was giggle at what she had just witnessed.

"Yeah, laugh it up Blonde and I will drop you at the side of the road and let you run home."

In response she laughed harder and just squeezed his hand. When she finally got her laughter under control he turned his full attention on her and crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue on the right side of his mouth.

It had the desired effect she erupted in peals of laughter and had tried to hide her mouth behind her hands but he refused to release her right hand so she had to settle for just using her left hand. He was staring at her and she mimicked him to a tee crossing her eyes as well.

Damon slammed on the breaks and pulled over to the side of the road. He couldn't stop laughing at her playful antics. True he started it but damn she was good, the beauty of this girl was she could and would give as good as she got. She was his breath of fresh air. She was his lifeline to a life he thought he could never have. She not only taught him how to love, she saved him from an eternity of endless loneliness. Damon Salvatore was in love.

When he finally stopped laughing she turned serious on him and said in a very small voice filled with love and wonder, "Thank you, Damon."

"For," he asked?

"You probably saved my life."

"Yeah about that, I didn't really have a choice did I?"

"I don't understand," she replied afraid that when she heard him say he loved her it was part of her pain wracked minds nightmare.

"Beks I love you. How could I not save you?"

Tears filled her eyes and she leaped into his lap kissing him all over his face whispering over and over again, "I love you. I love you. I love you."

He gripped the hair at the nape of her neck and pulled her face back so he could attack her lips with his own. He ran his tongue along the crease of her lips seeking entrance and she opened to him without any hesitation. His hands tangled up in her long blonde hair as he tasted the inside of mouth, she tasted like cinnamon. His tongue dueling with hers for dominance in the end he settled for a draw and just started to kiss her gently pouring all his emotions into the kiss. When she broke away from his swollen lips she touched her own in wonder.

"Baby, we should get going before I take you right here."

She nodded her head up down she liked the idea as she said still breathless from the kiss, "Okay….here is good. I can…I can do here." She tried to reach for him and he smirked at her.

"No Beks not here, what I want to do to you requires a bed and besides we're about 3 hours from our destination."

"Where," she asked still a little breathless.

"I was thinking, a little place called Chicago."

She squealed and actually clapped her hands together she was so happy with that idea.

"So, I take it Chicago is out of the question, I could turn around and head back to Mystic Falls. Pity really though, since I booked us a suite at the Downtown Hilton."

"Oh my god, the Hilton," she said as once more her hand flew to her mouth, "Seriously, you're not teasing?"

"Honey you almost died, I would never tease a woman that was on the verge of death. Instead I save their lives, tell them I love them and get them the hell out of Mystic Falls for a well deserved rest. I think the world will survive our absence for a week or so don't you?"

She excitedly shook her head yes, grasped his hand and held on to it. Her eyes never leaving his, she was caught like a moth is drawn to a flame and she wanted him to burn her.

He leaned into her and kissed her once more on the lips then put the car in drive and they were off.

About a mile down the road he asked her if she was hungry. Her eyes sparkled, flashed her his trade mark smirk and rolled his eyes. "For food,_** bratgirl**_. Are you hungry for food?"

She pouted and then smiled at him, "Yes Damon I am extremely hungry." As her eyes darken the veins grew black around her eyes, her fangs extend and she had never looked so beautiful before in his eyes.

Refusing to give in he tells her the blood bags are in the red cooler in the back seat.

She gives him a pout as her features returned to normal, then playfully crosses her eyes and retrieves two bags one for him and one for her.

They drink in silence and neither one is thinking about blood from the bags.

As they reach the city of Chicago, it is a tapestry of lights and a delighted Rebekah claps her hands together and giggles at the sight before her eyes. With a twinkle in her eyes she asks, "Are we there yet, are we there yet?"

Damon just shakes his head with a stupid grin on his face and continues to drive saying to this girl that snuck in when he wasn't looking and captured his heart, "Soon Beks, just have a little patience."

"Patience was never one of my strong suits, Damon," she mumbles, as she pouts at him and folds her arms over her chest in mock indignation…

Then like a little kid she pushes her face almost up against the glass of the car door window as she smiles, they have arrived she is back in Chicago The Windy City after being gone for the better part of 90 years and she is with him. She slides over and grabs his arm and lays her head against his shoulder.

"Amazing, you've been around for like a 1,000 years and downtown Chicago has you acting like a 12 year old." He puts his arm around her and tucks her closer against his side as he kisses the top of her head.

"It's pretty," she simply says as if that answers everything.

Damon turns his attention to her and adds, "No I think Beautiful would be the more accurate description."

She tilts her head up and captures his lips with hers; the kiss is passionate but short. She is literally the true definition of a cat in heat, as she rubs against him, her hand slides between his legs and strokes him. She hears him gasp and can hear the steering wheel crack as he grips it tightly in his hands. Her eyes are hooded with her arousal and he can smell her.

His eyes darken as he grits out between clenched teeth, "Hotel. Now."

Through his pants she strokes the head of his cock with her thumb and she can feel the wetness of his precum through the fabric as she says in a voice laden with sexual desire, "It's about bloody time, lover."

_**30 Minutes Later In The Lobby Of The Chicago Hilton:**_

The two walk in arm in arm, rushing towards the front counter. Rebekah is still taking in everything like she has never seen it before and just maybe she never has. After all it has been over 90 years since this particular Original saw Chicago last. It was when she and her brother Klaus were trying to stay one step ahead of their father, Mikael. They had been in Chicago for about 2 weeks when the infamous Ripper a.k.a. Stefan Salvatore made their acquaintance. Klaus liked him immediately. On the other hand he made Rebekah's skin crawl. She shudders at the memory of him trying to put the moves on her.

As they approach the front counter, Damon feels her shudder and looks at her asking in a worried voice, "Beks what's wrong? What just happened?"

So as not to alarm him unduly she moves into his side for the body contact and takes his left hand in her right. "Bad memories of this place?"

"What the hotel we can go to another one, it doesn't have to be The Hilton."

"No, baby, no, it's not the hotel. I just had a flashback of Klaus and your brother from the last time I was in Chicago. It's nothing I won't let it ruin our fun."

As she was talking Damon was slowly caressing the back of her hand with the pad of his thumb upon hearing Stefan's name he stopped and stopped walking. He had just figured out he truly loves this girl and now he is going to find out once again he has to compete with Stefan. He can't do this again, he won't , it just hurts to much to find out yet one more girl wants his brother over him. He turns from her and walks away heading for the nearest exit.

"Damon? What did I do?"

In a voice totally devoid of emotion he says 3 words to her and if she allows it, those three words will destroy her world and his, "We are done!"

Not caring where they are she is before him before he can even start to move and her hands on his face forcing him to look at her, her voice is such that there can be no misinterpretations, "We are far from done Damon Salvatore."

He tries to pull away but she is so much stronger than he is, her hands have moved from his face to his hands and she will not let go. All he can do is stand there with tears in his eyes and wait for her to say what she wants to say. He is terrified that she is going to tell him to get out and go to hell, because let's face it this is Damon Salvatore and he is never, never, allowed to get what his heart truly wants. He is sure there is a cosmic law that states that somewhere and he just never got the memo. So he stands there and waits for this beautiful 1000 year old woman forever trapped in the body of a 19 year old, with straight blonde haired, and the most beautiful hazel green eyes anyone has ever seen. He waits for her to tell him that she wants the both of them and all the while he all he wants is her. So he stands there looking cold to hide his true emotions and waits for her to tell him what he has heard so many times before. He waits for her to be the one to total rip his heart out.

Instead what she says next elates him and makes him feel like an ass at the same time.

"I love you Damon Salvatore. I love you so much it hurts and I can't imagine a life where you are not in it. I have loved you since the night of my mother's party. I may not have always shown it Damon, but I love you." Her voice softens at this point and she too is crying from the emotional release of her words.

"Baby, I'm sorry if I got scared for a moment and mentioned Klaus and your brother. I am, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. You saved me yesterday, Damon. I could have really died and I thought I was going to and the whole time before you got to me my only thought was, you."

He pulls his hands free and pulls her into a bone crushing hug and then tilts her face up and kisses her. He pours every ounce of love into that kiss. It is not a kiss of feral sexual desire; it is one of a promise filled with love. It promises of a future by her side not just for now but for eternity. When his lips leave hers he touches his forehead to hers and says in voice meant for her ears alone, "I'm sorry Bek's, I never meant to fall in love with you. That first night I wanted solace probably as much as you, but what I found was this beautiful girl. She was extraordinary. She was playful and funny. She was as hungry for sex as I was; I'm not really sure who took who against that wall. It was like I had never met you before that night and that night it was, love at first sight and if you laugh at me right now I am going to die."

Her hands fly to his face and look into his eyes as she shows him the love she feels, then her lips are all over his face and she is playfully saying. "I love you, love you, love you…..you idiot."

He laughs as she peppers his face with kisses and then makes her stop by holding her shoulders at arm's length. "I love you, Rebekah. I was just afraid you were going to tell me it was a mistake and…," he stops talking as she starts to laugh. All the stress has caught up to her. "You're laughing at me."

"No, Damon, I am laughing at us. Can we please just get our room and talk so I can have my way with you? I almost died ya know and I should get what I really want, because ya know, I deserve it." She smiles sweetly at him and he knows she is doing this to get her way.

He simply swallows and nods his head yes, grabs her by the hand and leads her to the front desk so they can check in.

The front desk clerk watches them approach, flashing a smile at Damon with hardly a glance at Rebekah, and says, "Welcome to the Chicago Hilton may I help you and your companion?"

Before Rebekah can react, Damon's true face flashes to the fore front for perhaps all of two seconds and then he slips his human mask back on. The woman takes a step back out of reflex not knowing if what she just saw is what she just saw. She swallows as Damon speaks up as if nothing happened. A smile graces Rebekah's lips.

"I believe we have a suite reserved on the top floor under the name of Mr. and Mrs. Damon Salvatore?"

At the names he give her Rebekah's mouth opens in a surprise like a fish out of water and then she squeezes his hand tightly.

The woman swallows once more and looks it up. Finding the reservation in the computer she reaches below the counter and nervously puts the registration papers on the counter before him. Her eyes looking everywhere but directly into his face as she speaks, "That will be $599 dollars a night will that be cash or credit card."

"I think you are mistake," he spies her name tag, "Kathy. You were very rude to my wife when we first came up to the counter."

At that moment she looks Damon in the eyes and his dilate as he continues, "If you look at your computer once more you will see we are her for the next 10 days and the rooms are complimentary aren't they? Oh and Kathy you never saw my face change and you will apologize to my lovely wife."

In a monotone voice she repeats back to Damon everything he has said, then in a very pleasant voice she apologizes to Rebekah for being rude.

Damon gives her his trade mark smirk and he and Rebekah head for the elevator after taking their room key.

She is floating on cloud nine as they stand in front of the elevator waiting to go up to their room. She breaks the silence, "So you booked us as Mr. and Mrs."

"Uh huh!"

"Do you always take a girl to the most expensive hotel and then check in as Mr. and Mrs. Damon Salvatore?"

"Nope," he replies popping the P, not taking his eyes off the floor numbers as he watches them descend from the 27th floor.

"So why would you do it now, Mr. Salvatore?"

He simply shrugs in reply.

She is getting upset with his lack of answers as she stands beside him and hisses at him, "You're not going to tell me are you?"

It is at that moment the elevator opens and a slightly pissed off Original storms into the vacant elevator.

He follows her with a smile plastered to his face, he loves teasing her he really does.

"You are the most annoying man I have ever met Damon."

"I've been told that on more than one occasion Mz Mikaelson."

She is getting mad at his teasing, crosses her arms over her chest and says, "You know I could rip your heart out before it even registered to you that I had moved don't you?"

"Probably but you won't," he notices the elevator isn't moving and says, "Could you push 25, please."

She stabs the button and turns around to give him a piece of her mind when she sees him kneeling on the floor before her in his right hand he holds a closed black jewelry box that could only contain a ring. Her hand flies to her mouth as she looks at him and then at the box again, stunned.

As the elevator reaches the 10th floor she presses the stop button.

He stands and takes her hands between them, "Rebekah Mikaelson, you and I will probably always argue, and there will definitely be times when I misunderstand you and react before I think. I would never do it to hurt you; it's just that I love you more than I ever knew a person could love before and that scares me to death, but it is also a comfort to know that if you say yes, I know you will always be there for me as I will always be there for you," he smiles and looks around the not so tiny elevator they are in and continues.

"Rebekah I am so far from perfect its sad really, but I would protect you with my life and never give you a reason to regret choosing eternity with me. I know I can be pig headed and rash but this much I do know. I love you Rebekah. My life will be meaningless without you by my side. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

She stands there with her right hand fisted against her mouth and there are tears in her eyes. She is so overcome with emotion not only has she forgotten how to breath but she can't move. So she just stands there looking into the eyes of the man who she knows completes her. If she was human she would be gasping for breath because this elevator all of a sudden seems way too small and claustrophobic to contain them both.

"Rebekah," he sing songs her name and then says when she doesn't respond, "Rebekah, so what do you think?"

She snaps out of it when she hears her name the second time and the question that follows. She asks in a voice filled with love and wonder, "Are you going to continue to be mean to me?"

He is looking into her eyes as he answers her truthfully his voice playful but serious all at the same time, "Probably but never intentionally."

"Are you going to continue to be an ass and fight with me all the time?"

"Well, this is me we're talking about and this is who we are so I assume I will, yes?"

"When you get upset with me, will you promise to remember that I love you and plan on staying with you till the end of time?"

He smiles at her now so wide his cheeks hurt as he answers, "That I can do, gladly."

"Do you promise to do whatever I tell you to do, because you know, I am older then you and wiser?"

He starts to get frustrated at her question all he wanted her to say was a simple yes, he is reaching the end of his rope, "Oh for the love of …." He sees the playful expression on her lips and the way her eyes sparkle and gives in.

"Rebekah, your killing me here, will you marry me yes or no?"

"Damon before I answer will you answer a question for me?"

Inhaling deeply he nods his head his eyes never straying from hers.

"Do you promise to become my mate if I become your wife?"

There is not a moment's pause before he answers, "Yes, with all that I am."

He chooses that moment to open the box and he takes out the ring to slide on her finger. She watches and shakes her head slowly up and down. Inside she is jumping out of her skin with joy.

"So that's a yes then?"

_**To Be Continued:**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Previously In ~ Chapter 2 Road Trip Bound:**_

As the elevator reaches the 10th floor she presses the stop button.

He stands and takes her hands between them, "Rebekah Mikaelson, you and I will probably always argue, and there will definitely be times when I misunderstand you and react before I think. I would never do it to hurt you; it's just that I love you more than I ever knew a person could love before and that scares me to death, but it is also a comfort to know that if you say yes, I know you will always be there for me as I will always be there for you," he smiles and looks around the not so tiny elevator they are in and continues.

"Rebekah I am so far from perfect its sad really, but I would protect you with my life and never give you a reason to regret choosing eternity with me. I know I can be pig headed and rash but this much I do know. I love you Rebekah. My life will be meaningless without you by my side. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

She stands there with her right hand fisted against her mouth and there are tears in her eyes. She is so overcome with emotion not only has she forgotten how to breath but she can't move. So she just stands there looking into the eyes of the man who she knows completes her. If she was human she would be gasping for breath because this elevator all of a sudden seems way too small and claustrophobic to contain them both.

"Rebekah," he sing songs her name and then says when she doesn't respond, "Rebekah, so what do you think?"

She snaps out of it when she hears her name the second time and the question that follows. She asks in a voice filled with love and wonder, "Are you going to continue to be mean to me?"

He is looking into her eyes as he answers her truthfully his voice playful but serious all at the same time, "Probably but never intentionally."

"Are you going to continue to be an ass and fight with me all the time?"

"Well, this is me we're talking about and this is who we are so I assume I will, yes?"

"When you get upset with me, will you promise to remember that I love you and plan on staying with you till the end of time?"

He smiles at her now so wide his cheeks hurt as he answers, "That I can do, gladly."

"Do you promise to do whatever I tell you to do, because you know, I am older then you and wiser?"

He starts to get frustrated at her question all he wanted her to say was a simple yes, he is reaching the end of his rope, "Oh for the love of …." He sees the playful expression on her lips and the way her eyes sparkle and gives in.

"Rebekah, your killing me here, will you marry me yes or no?"

"Damon before I answer will you answer a question for me?"

Inhaling deeply he nods his head his eyes never straying from hers.

"Do you promise to become my mate if I become your wife?"

There is not a moment's pause before he answers, "Yes, with all that I am."

He chooses that moment to open the box and he takes out the ring to slide on her finger. She watches and shakes her head slowly up and down. Inside she is jumping out of her skin with joy.

"So that's a yes then?"

_**Chapter 3 ~ Behind Closed Doors:**_

Before she can articulate an answer the buzzer goes off in the elevator and a voice can be heard over the speaker, "Folks you alright in there we have had complaints that the elevator hasn't moved in the last 10 minutes? The control board shows the stop button has been pushed. Everything okay?"

Damon mutters under his breath, "I swear to god, I am going to hunt that guy down and kill him."

Rebekah puts a calming hand on his right arm and kisses him passionately. She nips at his lower lip and sucks it into her mouth as her right hand travels down his chest across his chiseled stomach. As she does this, her other hand undoes his belt buckle and she unbuttons the top button of his pants. He gasps into her mouth at the sensation her hand slipping inside his boxers as she grips him tightly and starts to stroke up and down.

He throws his head back and hisses. She continues to stroke him until she can feel the precum oozing out of the head of his long hard cock.

"Folks, are you okay in there? Can you maybe release the elevator before I have to get security up to the 10th floor and have you forcefully removed?"

"Sorry," Rebekah says, in a somewhat husky voice, to the disembodied voice, "My boyfriend stopped the elevator to propose to me and you're interrupting," she shrugs her shoulders to Damon, smiles innocently and continues to stroke him through his boxers.

They hear the security office laugh at her reply and then he says, "Oh that's real sweet folks, did you say yes?"

Rebekah nips at Damon's neck before answering. As his eyes roll back in his head she replies, "We were negotiating and your being rude. Now go away."

At the words 'Rude and now go away', the officer says in a no nonsense voice, "Mam, release the elevator or I will send up the guards and have you both forcefully removed."

As Damon is up against the wall of the elevator, he snaps his hand out pulls the release. The elevator hums and then proceeds to the 25th floor. "I am going to kill that little prick."

"Damon," she rubs the precum around the crown of his cock as she speaks. "Yes, I will marry you. A thousand times yes."

He reverses their positions before she has a chance to process the move, his eyes black with unchecked desire as he looks into her own darkening eyes, "I love you, Beks. Thank you, baby girl and Beks…."

The elevator is hitting the 23rd floor as she says in a very rough lust laden voice, "Yes Sir." She swallows as she waits for him to continue.

"I am going to pay you back in kind."

On the word 'kind' two things happen simultaneously, her eyes turn a dark emerald green as they react to the lust, that is over powering her will power to maintain control and the elevator doors open to two security guards, both have their hands on the butt of their revolvers as if they will draw if the couple do not exit and do as they are told.

"Folks, you will come with us."

Rebekah upon hearing the voice forces her gaze from her future husband's eyes and glares at the two men. In a voice that was designed to compel she snaps out, "Look at me gentleman and do exactly as I say. You will go back down stairs and inform the man in charge that there was no one in the elevator. Upon reporting that to your superior you will both tell him he is a **Dick** that has no idea how to treat people and quit your jobs never to return. Remember you never saw us or anyone else in this elevator. Now go and have a nice day."

The men repeat back what she said and wish her a nice day as well and then get in the elevator intending to do as she said.

Damon silently stands there and then starts to laugh as he continues to watch her.

Turning her complete attention on her husband to be her eyes go back to their normal hazel green color and she speaks as though nothing has happened, "I believe Damon you have something for me and then you promised something about payback."

The next thing she knows she is being pressed against the closed door to their room by a very aroused Damon. He fumbles with the room key and finally get's the door opened as he rips the shirt from her body. She is not wearing a bra. He can smell her arousal as he attacks her long slender neck.

"Da…Damon. More, please."

His hand slides inside her pants, under her thong and he finds her dripping center with his long fingers as he teases her wet folds. She lets out a hiss of pleasure, her face changes and she sinks her fangs into his neck. She sucks at the open wound like a woman who hasn't had a drink in days. Licking lovingly at the wound she has made.

He comes undone, gripping her around the waist with one hand and with the other hand he slides two fingers roughly up inside her.

Her mouth opens wide, her fangs recede as she cries out his name over and over again. Her body starts to shake as her first orgasm of the night hits her in never ending waves of white hot pleasure.

Without seeming to move at all he has her pinned to the bed, he rips her jeans off and then his mouth is upon her sex. As fast as the juices leave her body he is lapping them up. Her hands grab the sides of his head and she grinds into him. Her body arches upward and all that is touching the bed are her shoulders and legs. Damon has his hands pressed tightly upon her thighs to keep her where he wants her. Both his hands reach for hers and place them above her head as her second orgasm hits, harder than the first.

The sounds emanating from her lovely throat are unintelligent babble. Tears of pleasure leave her cheeks wet. She squirms against his mouth she tries to make him stop and cries out she is too sensitive. He will hear none of it. It is an unending circle the more pleasure he gives her the more turned on he gets. The more turned on he gets the more he is determined to make her feel exactly what her life has lacked without him in it. He is drunk with the taste of her.

Then slowly he gives her one last lick and crawls up her body. As he hovers over her his lips capture hers, she immediately opens to his tongue and slides hers along it. She grips him tight and rubs up against his erections she needs more. Her movements become frantic with want, as she reaches down and grips his rock hard length lining it up with her hot wet center.

"Pleaseeeeeeeeee. Damon….Pleaseeeeeeeeeeee."

He nudges forward so just the tip of his cock is sliding along her swollen engorged clit. Her body goes taught, her mouth opens but no words escape. Her eyes squeeze close as her nails rake his shoulders.

"Please what Beks, tell me," his own voice is deep with lust and she starts to shake against him from the sheer intensity of the emotions and sensation he is forcing from her. She has never in her life felt this kind of lust and she wants more.

"Damonnnnn," she screams it is her mantra it is her chant, she is shaking so bad and dripping. Her core is on sensory overload with anticipation of what is to come. She can feel her inner thighs wet with her cum and he hasn't even entered her. "Fuck me, Damon, pleaseeeeeeeeeee," she growls at him.

Not one word utters from his mouth, he is driven by a desire no woman has ever provoked from him, without a thought he slams into her to the hilt driving deep within her body and he holds there loving the feel of her hot, tight center. She screams wordlessly at the sensation. Her legs start to shake as another orgasm rips through her. He hasn't even moved and she can't stop cumming. "love you, loveee you, love you," over and over she chants those words.

Hearing her declaration he moves in and out of her, his own eyes cobalt blue with lust for this one woman, this one woman who has changed him forever. His eternity and he cries out her name as he hurtles over the edge after her. Holding onto her for dear life, his fangs elongate as he gently and lovingly slips them into her neck and pierces the jugular vein.

With each pull of her blood her body again explodes with sensations she has never in her life felt with anyone. She gets flashes of his life each time he sucks in a mouthful of her blood. She is thrashing , holding onto him for dear life. The orgasm that takes her causes her body to jerk tightly to his, she grinds up into him her body and mind crying for more. One last scream escapes her lips and she passes out beneath him.

Seconds pass, minutes, perhaps it is hours and she slowly comes back to herself.

She finds him lying on top of her with his full weight when he tries to move off her she hooks her legs around his to hold him to her, so her rolls them over onto their sides. His own eyes and cheeks wet with tears of emotion.

"I…..Oh god, Beks…I never felt like this with anyone. God, I love you baby." He is petting her hair and holding her afraid to let go lest this be a dream.

Her own body still shaking from the intensity of the orgasm she has no words. No one in her long 1,000 years of life has come close to giving her what he has. She is overcome all she can do is stroke his hair, his back and she kisses him.

He can taste the salt of their combined tears on both their lips as he continues to hold her. To him

Finally she gets a little bit of control back to her body and strokes down his face saying, "Damon, god, I love you. Please don't ever leave me. Please. I can't go back to who I was before. Please, Damon promise me, please."

"Never leave you baby. Never leave you. Love you so much Rebekah, so much."

She sniffles and burrows her face into his chest and slowly her breathing returns to its normal rhythm and sleep overtakes her, a contented smile on her face. He soon follows.

*****And there you have it gentle readers our first SMUT scene with Damon and Rebekah. Was it all that you hoped for? Was it less? Did you enjoy the proposal? Was it typical of these two that she would argue with him over it? Has anyone noticed that Rebekah still didn't get her engagement ring? All questions I leave to you, please review. No reviews = No new chapter. (winks)*****

**Seriously I could use your thoughts….**

_**To Be Continued In Chapter 4:**_

**Next up a chapter I like to call….**

_**So Two Vampires Walk Into A Bar For The First Time Again:**_

Chapter will be up sometime over this coming weekend. Stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

_**So Two Vampires Walk Into A Bar For The First Time Together Again:**_

Mid morning the following day found Rebekah with an expression of pure love on her face as she watching Damon sleep. He looked so peaceful but she needed him awake, she needed to feel him, touch him and just show him how much she loved and adored him. She needed the reassurance that this was real. She bit her lip as she got an idea. A playful glint came to her eyes, the glint that she only allows him to see.

Then she remembered and her forehead creased as the smile left her lips. She never got her ring and he had the nerve to lay there sleeping. Didn't he know there were more important things to do, like when you propose to the woman you want to spend the rest of eternity with _you are suppose to give her, __**her ring?**_

"Men," she muttered under her breath. Then she looked at him sleeping like a baby, remembered she attacked him, and she also remembered the best night of sex she had ever had. The smile returned to her lips and she could swear she could feel her non beating heart racing at the memory. Her eyes started to turn a deep emerald green at the thought of last night. She subconsciously licked her lips and then the playful side of her brain kicked in.

She leaped into the air and landed with her legs to either side of his stomach and started to jump up and down, giggling like a giddy school girl.

His eyes flew open at the motion and he stared up at her in shock and total disbelief. She chose that moment to land on his stomach.

With an "Oooofffff," the air was knocked from his lungs upon impact and he reached up and grabbed her forearms and held her in place as he continued to look at her in disbelief. This was the first time anyone had ever woken Damon Salvatore up in this manner. He was shocked but it was kind of funny once he realized what had just happened.

So he pulled her to him their faces just inches apart her eyes started to glow that emerald green that he loved so much he said softly to her, "What are you 12?"

She started to pepper his face with rapid little kisses and after each kiss she would say the words, **'**_**love you'**_ in between. He flipped her over so he was on top and tried to capture her lips with his and she wouldn't let him.

"So baby wants to play does she," asked an aroused Damon.

She thrust her left hand up into his face and wriggled her fingers saying, "Baby wants her ring, please."

His eyes got really big as the light bulb went on in his head, at first he just stared at her and then it all came rushing back. After everything he had forgotten to give her the ring.

"Gimme, gimme, gimme," she said in a little kids voice, "pleaseeeeeeeee Damon."

He leaned down, kissed her gently, and got off the bed to get to his discarded clothes. Picking up his pants he sat down on the edge of the bed, reaching into the left hand front pocket he pulled out the ring box.

She was immediately behind him, her naked body fit perfectly against his back as she leaned her chin on the top of his shoulder so she could get a better look.

He started to open the box and then decided against it instead he moved off the bed and stood before her his face not giving her a clue as what he was planning. She watched him with slightly narrowing eyes. She had no idea where this was going, throw in the fact that she had only known ultimate rejection her entire life and she started to get scared. Her mind flashed back to the first time they had been together and he did tell her to leave after all. Her lower lip started to tremble just slightly. Well he could reject her if that was his plan but he would not see her cry.

Then her fevered mind reminded her he promised, at least she believed he did, he promised her eternity and she had believed him, but he had never given her, her ring and now she thought maybe he wouldn't. Maybe he changed his mind she thought. She started to get a sad look on her face, her beautiful jade green eyes filled with tears, as her mind started to run away with her and paint the worst case scenario. In her mind she could almost hear the words he spoke the morning they had first woken up together after a night of pure passion, "It's time for you to go Rebekah, it was fun, but time to go. You can see yourself out."

Not knowing what was going through her mind he knew if she was his eternity then he had to do this right. He had to make it memorable for her, for him. He swallowed nervously as she watched him with that look on her face. So lost in the moment he hadn't recognized the look of utter sadness she wore. He got down on one knee as she watched the movement in disbelief. Taking her left hand in his he smiled up into her face and said, "Rebekah, my beautiful Rebekah. Will you marry me?" As soon as he said the words her fear left her and her expression went from sad to ecstatic and she excitedly shook her head up and down. At that moment he opened the box. From this point on she finally knew she would never be alone again. She knew without a doubt that this complex man was hers for all eternity. For the first time in her long life Rebekah Mikaelson knew she was complete.

"Oh my god, Damon that's beautiful."

In the box was nestled a gorgeous platinum engagement ring. It was a triangular step cut, the center diamond was 2.3 carets surrounded by 8 old mine cut diamonds, each weighing between 0.16 to 0.12 carets running from the center to the triangular points at the end of the triangular shape right before the band began sat to either side 4 beautiful emeralds, 2 on either end and they matched the color of Rebekahs eyes. On the outside of the center diamond was mounted twin Lapis Lazuli stones. They had been polish to a perfect black finish and shaped in an oblong diamond cut. He wanted this to be her new daylight ring. The stones were already enchanted by a witch.

***Note: For those of you that would like to see the ring please go the following website just remove the extra spaces and (dots) I added. (http(colon) .com(space)/(space) ) I really hope this works we won't know till I post. It is a beautiful ring***

As Rebekah took in the sight of her ring, her hand began to tremble. Damon, smiled at her as he, removed the ring and held on to her hand gently as he slid the ring upon her finger. Rebekah had tears of joy streaming down her face as she watched and felt the foreign, but comforting weight of the ring on her ring finger.

"Oh my god, Damon," she was having trouble remembering how to breath. So taken with what was happening and then this ring. She had never in her life seen anything so beautiful. It was perfect, _he was perfect_. "I love it," she said continuing to stare it and then her eyes met his.

"Damon?"

Still holding her hand he flashed her his most charming sincere smile and said as he pulled her up from where she was sitting on the bed, "So am I forgiven for not giving you this last night?"

Moving with a speed that only an Original could possess she was crashing into him her lips finding his and he could taste the salt from her tears. She molded her body perfectly to his. They were the perfect size for each other; it was almost as though they were born to be together. Two parts of a whole, finally finding one another and for the first time in over 1,000 years she felt like she was home.

When she finally tore her lips from his and looked into his eyes all doubts were erased she knew she had found her home and its name was Damon. She was too over whelmed to speak but she knew she had to say something. She just had no words.

"Baby, you okay," he asked softly stroking her long blonde hair. "I thought this would make you happy. This ring belonged to my mother, it's the only thing I have of hers. If she was alive today she would want you to have it. You're the only one she would want to have it. She would have loved you, Rebekah."

"I am happy, Damon, I am more than happy," she sniffed. To say she was overwhelmed would have been the understatement to end all understatements.

"So those are happy tears and you're sure this ring is okay?"

"God Damon, I am more than happy. I'm over whelmed. I feel like I finally found my home. I wish I could have met your mother." She pulled her head back so she could look at his beautiful face, "The ring is beautiful, it's more then perfect and I just, I love you Damon. I… I just love you."

"Ya know, Beks you're my home too," he smiled then gave her his trade mark smirk.

"So want to go show off your new ring?" His eyebrows lifted and he winked at her.

"Yessssssssssssssssssss," she answered excitedly, "but you know what I really want?"

"Me!"

"Well of course you, you big duffus, but I want to eat something. Then I want breakfast they do have a restaurant in this hotel don't they? Oh, then I want to shove this ring in that girls face down at the front desk. She was so rude last night."

"Then let's do that bratgirl. Shower first though." She took off like a shot and he followed with a silly grin on his face.

_**2 Hour, Two Blood Bags Each, Later:**_

After leaving the hotel room Damon took his newly engaged fiancé shopping, neither one of them had any clothes other than what they wore last night. When he had decided to get her out of Mystic Falls his only concern was her safety, clothing was not on his mind.

She was wearing a pair of purple skinny jeans, white sandals and a white silk blouse that was open down to the third button. She refused to wear a bra. It wasn't like he hadn't bought her any at the Victoria's Secrets they stopped in, she just refused to wear it. In her mind if she was going to tease him, then she was going to really tease him.

He was wearing a silk black short sleeve shirt, black pants, matching belt and black loafers. He looked like a roman god, _**her**_ roman god.

"Baby?"

"Beks?"

She took a breath and tried again with just the right amount of whine to her voice, "Baby?"

He smirked, pretty sure he knew what was going on that pretty little head of hers and simply asked, "Beks?"

She gave her version of his smirk back at him and bumped her hips into his sideways, "Feed me."

He kept walking and said, "What do you say?"

Sweetly she replied, "Feed me now before I rip your heart out."

He stopped walk and grabbed her hand and turned her so she was facing him, "I love it when you talk dirty lover, but we really need to work on your people skills."

She crossed her arms over her chest not getting the desired effect she wanted and muttered, "I'll show you people skills."

He pulled her against him in a flash and kissed her hard loving the tiny moan that escaped from the back of her throat into his mouth. Then as if the kiss hadn't happened he pulled away and still holding her hand started walking again up the street toward a little hole in the wall club he knew of that also played jazz at night, but had a fantastic lunch menu as well or so he had been told.

Rebekah still reeling from the kiss touched her swollen lips with her free hand and said in that breathless voice that only she could have, "Fine…I," she cleared her throat a little and continued huskily, "I'll work on it." As an afterthought she added, "The people skills I mean."

With that said she pinched him on the ass and started to skip ahead of him. He trailed after yelling, "Rebekah!"

All he heard was her giggling in reply. This girl did seem to giggle a lot when she was around him. He loved it. "Hey do you even know where you're going," he said in a normal tone of voice knowing her vampiric hearing would allow her to hear him.

"Sure sweetie," she replied at the same volume, "Gloria's Club."

"Are you going to wait for me or skip the whole way there?"

All he heard as a reply was her laughter and he could swear the way she was holding out her left hand she was looking at her ring. He put on a slight burst of speed and caught up to. Yep she was staring at her ring. Laughing he put his arm around her shoulder and tucked her against his side.

"So you're happy?"

"Oh yes, I'm so happy I could burst," she stopped then and they found themselves in front of the club. She said excitedly, "Come on I'll introduce you to Gloria and then you can feed me," she pecked him on the lips and looked up into his beautiful eyes and said in a serious tone, "or I will rip your heart out. I'm hungry" Muttering she added, "I'll show you people skills."

Arching an eyebrow he says as they head into the club, "See your doing much better with that now, I am so proud," then he rolls his eyes and shakes his head saying, "You forgot to say please, hon."

She stops short and snorts in disbelief, this man never responds to her the way she thinks he will.

He tugs her hand and then holds the door open for her, "Come on Goldilocks. I thought you were hungry."

Before she can reply telling him not to call her Goldilocks, a nickname she actually likes coming from his lips, a black woman who appears to be perhaps all of 27 years old seems to appear out of nowhere and says, "Welcome to, Gloria's. May I show you to your table, Rebekah….Damon," she wears a knowing smile which Rebekah returns. Damon however has no idea what is going on, he has never seen this woman before in his life.

The couple follow she pretty short black girl to a table in the back. Damon has a confused look on his face. When they reach the table he has to ask, "Do you know me?"

Rebekah looks at her lover while tilting her head in thought, while the woman looks at them both.

"Damon, I'm Gloria, now sit what can I bring you?"

"I am confused, I don't know you. How is it you know who I am?"

"Damon, you do know me or you will. We will meet again in 1927, for the first time. Now please order a drink and some food then we can talk about things that have happened but yet to come."

He looks from Rebekah and then to this woman, Gloria, and opens his mouth to speak, "I don't….."

She cuts him off and says, "Eat first; I see the years have not taught you patience, child."

Rebekah squeezes his hand lightly. Damon looks on with utter confusion written all over his face.

_**To Be Continued:**_

Next up….Chapter 5 ~_** You Have To Journey Into The Past To Know Your Future Pt. 1 of ?**_

If you are confused by the ending all I can say is, "I am so proud." I have intentionally ended the next chapter title with a ? because I am not really sure if this has 1 or 2 parts to it. It just depends on Damon, Rebekah and of course Gloria. The next chapter is really Gloria's show. So we will see how it goes. What I will say is, from this point on events are going to sky rocket out of control till things get better. Fear not more smut is coming your way. Unless you don't like smut, in which case….. No that would be telling you will have to just read. Next chapter will be up in about 3 days or so.

So tell me gentle readers are we having fun yet? And for those of you who viewed the ring what do think?


	5. Chapter 5

**Before I begin, I would like to thank The guest reviews I have received since I have no other way of thanking them or answering them I would like to take a few minutes to do just that. This is from a reader named: **_**Gummybears ~**_**how did they all of a sudden fall in love? damon & rebekah messed around and had fun, but they didn't have a real relationship. if they got to know eachother & spent time together, maybe they could have feelings. in the show rebekah still likes matt. ****Answer:**_**That is a fair question and to be honest it is a back story. You will get your answer in another chapter that is upcoming. Also please keep in mind this story is an AU, so really what you see on the show is pretty much irrelevant. I will not keep to the storyline of the show. Although certain elements will be used from time to time. I do appreciate your interest in the story. I hope that helps. **_**One more for the anonymous review crowd **_**FireHeart18**__**….I would like to thank you for your encouragement and support and I am loving that you love this story. **_

**As the rest of the reviews thank you so much and if your registered on the site I have already gotten back to you. Again thanks for the support.**

**Okay gentle reader's time to get back into it…**

**Chapter 5 ~**_** You Have To Journey Into The Past To Know Your Future Pt. 1 of 2**_

_**Or**_

_**Why Can't Witches Just Say What They Mean:**_

_**Last Time on: The Enemy Of My Enemy Is My Lover…**_

She gave her version of his smirk back at him and bumped her hips into his sideways, "Feed me."

He kept walking and asked, "What do you say?"

Sweetly she replied, "Feed me now before I rip your heart out."

He stopped walk and grabbed her hand and turned her so she was facing him, "I love it when you talk dirty lover, but we really need to work on your people skills."

She crossed her arms over her chest not getting the desired effect she wanted and muttered, "I'll show you people skills."

"Or I could just show you, now pay attention, Beks."

With that said he pulled her against him in a flash and kissed her hard loving the tiny moan that escaped from the back of her throat into his mouth. Then as if the kiss hadn't happened he pulled away and still holding her hand started walking again up the street toward a little hole in the wall club that he had heard of that also played jazz at night, and had a fantastic lunch menu as well or so he had been told.

Rebekah still reeling from the kiss touched her swollen lips with her free hand and said in that breathless voice that only she could have, "Fine…I," she cleared her throat a little and continued huskily, "I'll work on it." As an afterthought she added, "The people skills I mean."

With that said she pinched him on the ass and started to skip ahead of him. He trailed after yelling, "Rebekah!"

All he heard was her giggling in reply. This girl did seem to giggle a lot when she was around him. He loved it. "Hey do you even know where you're going," he said in a normal tone of voice knowing her vampiric hearing would allow her to hear him.

"Sure sweetie," she replied at the same volume, "Gloria's Club."

"Are you going to wait for me or skip the whole way there?"

All he heard as a reply was her laughter and he could swear the way she was holding out her left hand she was looking at her ring. He put on a slight burst of speed and caught up to. Yep she was staring at her ring. Laughing he put his arm around her shoulder and tucked her against his side.

"So you're happy?"

"Oh yes, I'm so happy I could burst," she stopped then and they found themselves in front of the club. She said excitedly, "Come on I'll introduce you to Gloria and then you can feed me," she pecked him on the lips and looked up into his beautiful eyes and said in a serious tone, "or I will rip your heart out. I'm hungry" Muttering she added, "I'll show you people skills."

Arching an eyebrow he says as they head into the club, "See you're doing much better with that now, I am so proud," then he rolls his eyes and shakes his head saying, "You forgot to say please, hon."

She stops short and snorts in disbelief, this man never responds to her the way she thinks he will.

He tugs her hand and then holds the door open for her, "Come on Goldilocks. I thought you were hungry."

Before she can reply telling him not to call her Goldilocks, a nickname she actually likes coming from his lips, a black woman who appears to be perhaps all of 27 years old seems to appear out of nowhere and says, "Welcome to, Gloria's. May I show you to your table, Rebekah….Damon," she wears a knowing smile which Rebekah returns. Damon however has no idea what is going on, he has never seen this woman before in his life.

The couple follows the pretty short black girl to a table in the back. Damon has a confused look on his face. When they reach the table he has to ask, "Do you know me?"

Rebekah looks at her lover while tilting her head in thought, while the woman looks at them both.

"Damon, I'm Gloria, now sit what can I bring you?"

"I am confused, I don't know you. How is it you know who I am?"

"Damon, you do know me or you will. We will meet again in 1927, for the first time. Now please order a drink and some food then we can talk about things that have happened but yet to come."

He looks from Rebekah and then to this woman, Gloria, and opens his mouth to speak, "I don't….."

She cuts him off and says, "Eat first; I see the years have not taught you patience, child."

Rebekah squeezes his hand lightly. Damon looks on with utter confusion written all over his face.

**Chapter 5 ~**_** You Have To Journey Into The Past To Know Your Future Pt. 1 of 2**_

As Damon watches Gloria walk away towards what he assumes is the kitchen area he asks Rebekah, "What did she mean Beks, when she said we will meet again in 1927 for the first time?"

At that The Original stood up looking at her lover, "Well Gloria has always been a bit cryptic, goes along with her being a witch. Let's go ask?"

"I hate witches, judgie little things," he muttered.

She stopped and glared at him. "Damon, be nice."

He pulls Rebekah into an embrace, "I can be nice," he says his voice becoming thick with desire as he looks into her emerald green eyes, for a moment they darken as a wave of lush slams into her like a runaway freight train. His own eyes mirror the change as he feels every sensation that floods her body. He kisses her gently at first and as her mouth opens to admit entrance to his tongue, the kiss becomes heated, his hands slide into her hair as pure lust takes them. Her hands cling to him as she whimpers into his mouth. Her body molds to his as she fists her hands into his shirt ready to rip it from his body.

His own hands tug her head back to expose the long column of her neck; his blue eyes darken to the color of cobalt as his fangs elongate. As he slowly brings his lips to the pulse point of her neck the moment is broken by an, "Eh-hem," coming from Gloria.

"This is not a bordello children, I realize you are freshly mated but please real in your hormones."

Rebekah and Damon both take a much needed deep breath as they struggle to get themselves under control. Then he gives her one last gentle kiss and as one they turn to the offending speaker.

Damon swallows as he comes back into himself. Rebekah reaches for his hand and together they head to where Gloria is standing with the bar between them.

If a vampire could blush Rebekah would be a lovely shade of crimson as she says for the both of them, "Sorry Miss Gloria. We got carried away. I promise to try not to let it happen again, though I can't say the same for Damon."

"Hey, little miss sex pot, I can keep myself under control if you can," he says looking into her darkening eyes.

"I…think….we need to go," she replies in a voice thick with lust.

Gloria chuckles and asks, "What about lunch?"

"I'm not really hungry for food anymore," she replies not being able to take her eyes off her Damon.

"Yeah," Damon adds, "food is so over rated."

"Okay you two, sit. We are going to toast to you as a newly mated pair, your upcoming nuptials and then we are going to talk about things that are too come. I didn't get both of you to come to the windy city to watch you go at like bunnies in heat in the middle of my club," she gives them a knowing look and then pours three shot's of 12 year old Glenlivet single malt scotch whiskey, pushing two in front of the couple.

They both glance at one another not sure what she means by _'I didn't get both of you to come to the windy city'_ but they sit and pick up their shots.

Gloria smiles pleased with herself and winks at Rebekah as she lifts her shot. "Rebekah, I told you on September 21, in 1927 that your true happiness laid right around the corner. Circumstances prevented that from being right around the corner, but better late than never."

Rebekah smiles at the memory of that day and impulsively kisses Damon and whispers, "My hero."

Damon smiles as Gloria continues, "Damon, this won't make sense to you right now but in _**time**_ it will, I told you once you were reckless, rash, impulsive and dangerous. I also told you, if you didn't start to reason things out, you would get my little one killed. I was wrong; you saved her life a couple days ago. For that you have my eternal thanks and my friendship."

Damon stares at Gloria before he speaks, "Wait, how could you know that?"

"You two are soul mates, why do you think you fell in love so quickly? Your whole lives both of you felt incomplete. You were miserable and thought yourselves unworthy of love and look at you, your both glowing. Two halves of a whole, two halves of an eternal flame, separate you are incomplete, together you will accomplish great things, you are both destined to correct a future that if allowed to come to pass will destroy everything and everyone you have ever loved."

She pauses in her explanations and appears weak, they see her taking a deep breath to steady herself and then, she appears to grow stronger, she continues. "Damon, I know some of this makes no sense to you but you and Rebekah are meant to be, surely you know this is true."

He nods in agreement, most of what this woman has just said he does understand, he can't explain why he fell in love with her so quickly but he doesn't care how it happened what he does know with certainty is it did happen.

Rebekah takes both his hands in hers and they stand their looking into each other's eyes and know they were meant to be. She is a product of superstitious times, she was created to be something better then she was and she knows with Damon she is better. She gives him that impish grin that is reserved for him and him alone and once more says in a soft loving tone, "My hero."

Giving her his most sincere smile he taps her on the nose and says in a tone identical to hers, "My heart."

Again Gloria lifts her shot glass and says, "To Damon and Rebekah….twin flames of the eternal fires. What was written will come to pass, two incomplete halves joined together as vampire mates, and husband and wife. May your eternity together be as blessed as your finding each other has been."

She holds out her glass, the couple touch there glasses to hers in a toast and toss back their shots. Then as one they slam the empty glasses on the bar upside down.

Smiling the couple rise and find themselves in an embrace that molds them together perfectly. She lays her head against his chest and whispers, "I love you, Damon, thank you for finding me."

"How could I not Beks, didn't you know, we're soul mates, twin flames and more than that. I love you. You're the only one that could have completed me.

She lifts her head up so she can see his eyes and then simultaneously their eyes darken and whatever this is between them flares to life, it is as if every emotion, every feeling, every single sensation is shared and the word intense doesn't begin to describe it. Lips meet in a frenzy as bodies mold together once more. The world drops out as they kiss and fight not to take each other here in front of Gloria.

Rebekah is the first to break the embrace her eyes so deep green that seem to be back lit in a pure white light. His matching hers, only his are a cobalt blue, and he say's in a raspy voice, "Hotel, now."

"I want you back tomorrow at mid-night children we still have much to talk about."

Rebekah barely registers what was said but turns her head to look at Gloria as something of it sinks in she say's almost as if she has been compelled, "Tomorrow mid-night."

"Damon, did you hear me?"

"Tomorrow mid-night," he also sounds as if he has been compelled and the whole time his eyes never leave those of his mates.

Rebekah tugs his hand and heads to the door and remembers something. She whispers to Damon and then she flashes in front of Gloria, "We never completed the mating ritual and yet you keep calling us a mated pair?"

Laughing and waving her away she simply say's, "Then what are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be working on that?

Like a little girl she excitedly shakes her head up and down, and then kisses Gloria on the cheek and say's, "Thank you."

In the blink of an eye she is beside her mate and grabs his hand pecking him on the lips and saying, "Love you, now take me back to our hotel and have your wicked way with me."

She tries to tug him out the door and jerks her back and say's in a somewhat serious tone of voice, "What do you say?"

"Please," she says in a small voice like a child who has been scolded for bad manners.

"See was that so hard, baby?"

Then she adds giggling, "Or I will rip your heart out," and before he can say anything to her she is out the door skipping down the street.

Gloria who has just witnessed their little display of affection shakes her head and laughs. Damon just smirks at her and say's as he leaves to go catch up to his future wife, "We are working on her People skills."

Gloria asks, "How is that going?"

He shrugs and replies, "It's a work in progress," he offers her no other explanation as he hears her laughing harder and then he is gone.

"Oh, Bekah," he calls after her.

She jumps out of a doorway and leaps into his arms almost knocking him down and says laughing, "Yes?"

"I swear woman you are going to be the death of me." He takes her and they head back to the hotel.

"Maybe, but not today, I have other plans for you."

"Do you and what might they be, dearest?

She whispers in his ear her answer and then runs her lips down his ear and sucks and nips at his earlobe. Then giggling she runs away in the direction of the hotel. A very aroused Damon follows planning on making her make good on her promise.

**To Be Continued In:**

_**Chapter 6: The Mating Ritual:**_

**While TVDs doesn't make mention of two vampires becoming Vampire Mates, in this story they do. I will be borrowing from, "Buffy The Vampire Slayer". Josh Wedon was more into that sort of thing. When two vampires are mated, they feel what the other feels, they form a psychic connection. Over time they would develop a form of Telepathy, they would sense danger to their respective Mates. Rebekah is an Original, they are for lack of a better word enhanced. They are stronger, faster, etc. Damon would benefit from that as well. Part of the mating ritual aside of the blood drinking is a highly arousing bout of sex or in their case blind lust and of courses their love for one another. Only true soul mates are able to mate. The down side is if since they are linked, meaning their souls are intertwined, hence the term eternal flames, if one dies the other dies. Now that we have established the ground rules we will see if I can do this justice… **

**So in the next chapter along with the actually supernatural Mating Ritual. All I can say is…..**

_**Here Comes The Smut…**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Last time on: The Enemy Of My Enemy Is My Lover: **_

Rebekah tugs his hand and heads to the door and remembers something. She whispers to Damon and then she flashes in front of Gloria, "We never completed the mating ritual and yet you keep calling us a mated pair?"

Laughing and waving her away she simply say's, "Then what are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be working on that?

Like a little girl she excitedly shakes her head up and down, and then kisses Gloria on the cheek and say's, "Thank you."

In the blink of an eye she is beside her mate and grabs his hand pecking him on the lips and saying, "Love you, now take me back to our hotel and have your wicked way with me."

She tries to tug him out the door and jerks her back and say's in a somewhat serious tone of voice, "What do you say?"

"Please," she says in a small voice like a child who has been scolded for bad manners.

"See was that so hard, baby?"

Then she adds giggling, "Or I will rip your heart out," and before he can say anything to her she is out the door skipping down the street.

Gloria who has just witnessed their little display of affection shakes her head and laughs. Damon just smirks at her and say's as he leaves to go catch up to his future wife, "We are working on her People skills."

Gloria asks, "How is that going?"

He shrugs and replies, "It's a work in progress," he offers her no other explanation as he hears her laughing harder and then he is gone.

"Oh, Bekah," he calls after her.

She jumps out of a doorway and leaps into his arms almost knocking him down and says laughing, "Yes?"

"I swear woman you are going to be the death of me." He takes her hand and they head back to the hotel.

"Maybe, but not today, I have other plans for you."

"Do you and what might they be, dearest?

She whispers in his ear her answer and then runs her lips down his ear and sucks and nips at his earlobe. Then giggling she runs away in the direction of the hotel. A very aroused Damon follows planning on making her make good on her promise.

**To Be Continued In:**

_**Chapter 6: The Mating Ritual:**_

**Side Note:**

_**While TVDs doesn't make mention of two vampires becoming Vampire Mates, in this story they do. I will be borrowing from, "Buffy The Vampire Slayer". Josh Wedon was more into that sort of thing. When two vampires are mated, they feel what the other feels, they form a psychic connection. Over time they would develop a form of Telepathy, they would sense danger to their respective Mates. Rebekah is an Original, they are for lack of a better word enhanced. They are stronger, faster, etc. Damon would benefit from that as well. Part of the mating ritual aside of the blood drinking is a highly arousing bout of sex or in their case blind lust and of courses their love for one another. Only true soul mates are able to mate. The down side is if since they are linked, meaning their souls are intertwined, hence the term eternal flames, if one dies the other dies. Now that we have established the ground rules we will see if I can do this justice… **_

Damon entered the lobby of The Hilton, perhaps a minute behind Rebekah and she was nowhere to be seen. He assumed she went up to their room so he made his way over to the elevator. As he stood waiting for the elevator doors to open, he felt a tiny hand slip into his left hand, he smiled and looked over at the owner of said hand.

She stood, perhaps all of 5'7", she had straight blonde hair, a narrow face with high cheek bones, her eyes were an emerald green, she was easily the single most beautiful woman Damon had ever set eyes on and she was his. He squeezed her hand and swallowed.

She reached out with her left hand and caressed the right side of his face, she could see how raw his emotions were at this time and she kissed him lightly. Speaking in that husky voice that was unique to her, "Baby, what's wrong?"

Turning to her he looked into her eyes his own going that cobalt blue color that he get's when he is highly aroused. "Room, now," is all he could say as he crushed her to him.

As if the universe decided to cut them some slack, the elevator door opened and she pressed 25. As the doors shut, they came together, hands struggling to keep from ripping clothes off each other's bodies. Lips meeting in frenzy, tongues struggling in a dance that was meant to dominate. Then the ding of the elevator sounded as the doors opened to the 25th floor.

If anyone had seen the elevator open they would have seen, a young couple clinging to one another one moment, the next moment the elevator would have been empty, the following moment the sound of bodies would be heard further on down the hall slamming up against a door, and the moment after that if one were to look in the direction of the sound they would see nothing, they would however hear the sound of a door slamming shut and then silence.

While the fore mentioned series of events appeared to be happening faster than a person could actually move, to the two this was happening too, the moments seemed agonizingly slow.

As soon as the door shut behind them, clothes were literally shredded from their bodies. In less time than it takes for a humming bird to flaps it's wings, Rebekah had Damon pressed up against the wall, she slithered down his body her hands leaving scratch marks down his chest and stomach as her tongue slide around the head of his cock, teasing him, as she just flicked her tongue against the slit at the top of his cock. Her tongue teasing till he was as hard as a steel rod, as a drop of precum escaped through the slit, she whimpered with need, as she lapped it up and engulfed the head of his cock in her hot wet mouth.

Her hands gripping his as he moaned and hissed out her name from the sensation, she was about to make good on her promise to him. The one she made as they left Gloria's club earlier. Releasing his hands her mouth immediately sought to engulf his turgid shaft. Her small hands gripped his ass and pulled him tightly to her mouth. As turned on as Damon was, Rebekah was perhaps more so.

She was dripping, she was so excited from the act of making Damon more turned on then he had ever been. She wanted him to never again have any thoughts of anyone but herself. She wanted to mark every single part of his body. She wanted him to know no one could ever come close to making him feel what she did and more than that, she wanted him to know everything he was feeling was made possible because of the love she had for him.

Unknown to Rebekah he was having similar thoughts as he reached down and pulled her hot wet mouth from his hard cock. If he didn't stop her now he was going to explode. She protested immediately at the sudden loss of his turgid shaft halfway down her throat.

Before she could move to react he slammed her back against the wall and claimed her mouth with his. He could taste himself on her lips as his tongue swirled in her mouth along her own tongue, the taste of him in her mouth almost made him cum. He was so turned on; he wanted more, so much more and he wanted to hear her beg. He wanted her to be boneless in her desire for him as well as mindless. He tore his lips free of hers and she moaned and hissed at the loss of contact. The only words that were comprehended by him as she tried to articulate what she wanted were, "Damonnnnnnnnnn, I…..I….baby…touch meeeeee. Pleaseeeee….love me…. pleaseeeeeeeeee, Damonnnnnnn."

She had no idea what she was saying this was like nothing else she had ever felt before, her body and her mind were on fire with a lust so hot she couldn't tell where she ended and he began. Her mind along with her body was a raging inferno.

His hands immediately went to her thighs and forced her legs apart feeling her shake. He held tightly to her right thigh, keeping her legs spread as his other hand pressed against her stomach, his mouth went straight to her wet core. As he sucked at her clit and licked along her slit, alternating between licking and sucking. She screamed out his name and begged him to never stop.

Hearing her scream out and feeling her shaking he knew she was close and he wanted to drink her down at the same time. As he started to lap faster at her escaping juices, his gums ached as his fangs elongated, his mouth moving down along the inside of her right thigh, as he slid two fingers inside her and started licking and sucked along her right thigh. As he sucked at the skin of her right thigh just above her femoral artery, her inner muscles clamped down on his fingers, as her body convulsed and she came for the first time that night. He sucked at the skin once more and her muscles rhythmically clenched hard at his fingers, she was incoherent with want and need.

He picked her up and sped them over to the bed and laid her down gently. She was precious and she was his. He was going to show her and everyone who she belonged to. He crawled over her, slowly sliding inside her and the sensation of her inner heat on top of her gripping him internally in a death grip was enough to almost cause him to spill his seed deep inside her. He bit his lip as if the pain would distract him from his overwhelming desire to cum in her. as he fought for control and his eyes never once left her beautiful face.

Her eyes widened as he filled her tight wet core. Her mouth opened in a silent pleasure filled scream. Then her eyes locked on his and she threw her arms around him and locked her lips to his.

She sucked at his mouth like a mad woman. She was drunk on him and she needed more. She needed to taste him as he drove her over the edge. She was starting to shake again, her right leg was literally shaking she was so excited, she was begging him to let her cum and he stopped moving in her and pulled up so he was looking into her face.

Tears of need ran down her face. She was lost to him in this moment. She had never experienced this level of intimacy with anyone before. Her mind was locked with his, her body belonged to him.

She continued to beg and plead. He kissed her lovingly and told her she could only cum when he allowed it. He asked if she understood.

Her body thrashing under his, it was amazing she understood anything he said to her, as turned on as she was, but on some level she did. She was crying for him to let her cum, as he thrust in and out of her, hitting spots no one had ever touched before, she clung to him. Wherever her nails raked down his arms or back, she left trails of blood in their wake.

Damon was struggling to hang on, he wanted to cum with her. He wanted to feel her explode around him as he exploded deep within her.

His eyes a deep cobalt blue, locked onto her emerald green ones. He was literally seeing into the soul of his soon to be mate. He told her she was beautiful, he professed his undying love, as he kissed her, then he started to lick and kiss his way down her cheek to her throat. She begged him to drink from her and he knew the moment his fangs broke her skin he would be undone.

He roughly gripped her hair in his right hand and angled her head so her soft throat was open to him, he licked and sucked along the right side of her throat, her deep needy moans encouraged him.

As soon as his tongue started to lick at her Carotid Artery she began to go into the beginnings of her orgasm. She begged and pleaded, he was so close it was almost his undoing. He told her to hang on just a bit longer he wanted to drink from her as she came.

She clamped her eyes shut tightly as wave after wave of pleasure caused her juices to pool along his cock and made ready to orgasm. She was begging him to let her cum and crying out his name in a chant as her body continued to shake. Tears were streaming down her cheeks with the effort to do as he asked and not cum. Just when she thought she have to disobey him her back arched off the bed, as she felt his lips trail down her smooth throat, his fangs eased into the carotid artery. There was no holding back from this she could feel him inside her mind commanding her to cum, she threw her head back as he took the first pull of her blood. One hand moved down to grip her hip as he thrust forward pulling her tightly against him. He took three long pulls of her blood and swallowed with each pull, it was the most delicious blood he ever had. he knew he wouldn't be able to hold of his own orgasm, he so desperately wanted to cum with her, he exerted super human control and squeezed his eyes shut, fighting to hold on just a bit longer. She was cumming like she had never cum before in her life. She was screaming and crying pledging herself to him. He pulled his mouth from the wound at her neck and licked it clean. Still holding her hair in his left hand, he jerked her head so her eyes went to his. He said in a voice so raw with lust and love, "Mine!"

She immediate responded to his 'claim', Yours!"

Then without knowing she was doing it she commanded him to cum inside her, his own body reacted to her lust filled voice and just as he was about to empty himself deep with her, her mouth latched onto the right side of his neck and her fangs slid effortlessly into his Carotid Artery. As soon as he left her drink he started to leak inside her, still he fought not to cum. As he did to her she pulled three full mouthfuls of his blood into her mouth and swallowed. As she pulled her mouth away from his neck, she lovingly licked at the wound to help it heal; she then looked into his eyes as her hand was now locked in his hair and his own head was bent back, "Your Mine, Damon."

Then in a stronger voice she said, "Mine."

Immediately he answered her claim, "Yours!"

"Now cum for me Damon," she commanded. They both came so hard they clung and clawed at one another and later they would swear they felt the other cum from deep within their minds.

For now they held on, shaking and cumming together.

They held on through a long night of love making. Until all they could do was pass out.

She lay sprawled across him as he wrapped a possessive arm around his mates waist.

They awoke to the sun rising. As he was the first to awaken he simply held her and watched her sleep. He was smiling and he was ecstatic. He was literally dancing on cloud nine. In his mind's eye he was dancing with his Beks. That was the single best experience of his life. He realized as he watched her sleep or at least he thought he did, but he thought he could feel her inside his head. Of course he did just have the best sex of his entire life so he could be just be on sensory overload. As he continued to try to analyze the feeling he wished she would wake up. _"Come on Beks wake up for me,"_ he thought.

She reached up in a sort of twilight sleep and placed her fingers against his mouth and said, "Damon, shhhhhh, not so loud, let me sleep."

"Huh," is all he managed to articulate when she thought back to him.

"_Baby, let me sleep, I'm too tired to dance anymore. I'm tired, we can play later, I promise we can dance at Gloria's tonight. Love you baby."_

He had an idea about what had just happened but he really never expected it to happen. They mated last night that much he remembered. They were joined and he was hearing her thoughts and she his. He was just thinking about the two of them dancing on a cloud and she complained she was too tired to dance. There was no way she should have known that. He never said it out loud.

A smile played out across his lips as he tightened his hold on his mate.

As he watched her sleep a plan started to form in his mind, he would let her sleep a bit more but he was going to test this thing out. Whatever this thing was that was happening he knew he heard her thoughts in his head and he was pretty sure she heard him.

Tucking her against his side he closed his eyes as she snuggled against him, she burrowed her face into his side and kissed him before she fell back into a deep sleep, her last thought was, _"I love you, my Damon."_

He smiled and kissed the top of her head knowing he heard that in his mind silently he replied to her, _"Love you too, my Bekah."_

She stilled against him upon hearing him and smiled. Her last thought before sleep reclaimed her was she was sure she could feel him inside her head.

_**To Be Continued:**_

_**Things to think about and coming up in the next few chapters:**_

**Next up, Damon and Rebekah get a glimpse of what it is to be joined soul mates, Stefan calls and demands Damon come home to help with Elena. **

**AND**

**Gloria explains what will happen if Damon, Rebekah and the others don't go on the offensive against a clearly insane Klaus. **

**In upcoming chapters….**

**Someone dies…. (CARE TO GUESS WHO?)**

**Elena pisses off one of them for the last time.**

**Unlikely friendships are forged…(AGAIN CARE TO GUESS WHO THAT IS?)**

**If time travel is the key to insuring the future, who goes?**

**Better still what are the rules to time travel if your job is to intentionally change the fast to create a future you can live in? (ANY THOUGHTS?)**

**Wait, you mean if I go I can't just come back. How the hell do I get back home?**

**Hope you are enjoying "**_**The Enemy Of My Enemy Is My Lover"**_


End file.
